galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Mol Gas
For the Fuel definition of Mol Gas go to : MolGas Fuel Mol Gas is union common name for molecule compacted matter usually one of the following : pure water, hydrogen or drink water. with commonalty order of : *most common : pure water refined into and traded as MOLGAS-W *second most common : hydrogen refined into and traded as MOLGAS-H *least common : drinking water refined into and traded as MOLGAS-DW traded in extremly small amounts is also : oxygen refined into and traded as MOLGAS-O Mol Gas was originally developed by Dr. Isah for United Earth in around 2190 the exact date is lost in history. under the name MOCH for his version of the Quasi Space Slip Stream Drive. The methodology of the compaction and decompacting of MOCH was released by Dr. Isah to the public domain to prevent monopoly in the field of fuel manufacture. And as the methodology behind the principal is fairly straight forward once understood is duplicable by most TL 4 and higher societies. What was not not released to the public domain was methodology how to use MOCH directly in a drive or an energy generator. and that is the most important part for MOCH and its successors (Mol Gas) incredible efficiency. Mol Gas in its various variations is widely used by the Union and not just as fuel. MOLGAS-W is widely used in conjunction with an Decompactor, Mineralizer Unit and Water Mineral Block as a drinking water storage and transportation method where storage space and volume matter, as for every compacted liter of MOLGAS-W 10 liters of drink water can be created. As such, most personal emergency/survival kits contain between 1 to 5 litter bottle of MOLGAS-W and an water survival/emergency tool sized and shaped like an old terran flashlight. from small to big depending on the type and functions. to serve as an decompactor and mineralizer. MOLGAS-W is used as water storage in stand alone Serv-Matics granting them access to a considerable water supply without taking large storage space for it. In those functions, MOLGAS-DW can be substituted for MOLGAS-W and than just an Decompactor is needed. but it a lot less common than using MOLGAS-W. The most common use of MOLGAS-DW is in personal water carry packs with an drinking straw sized and shaped decompactor on fringe desert colonies. As the methodology and the basic blueprints behind Mol Gas were released into the public domain the other space faring societies gotten hold of the data, among them the Nul had the highest success and fastest adaptationwork on the technology started in 2390almost complete switch over by 3400 of MolGas technology as it is mostly graviton based technology. The Nul are the only society that manged to develop the science behind direct usage of Molgasthat part was not released by isah into the public domainfirst production nul energy generator fueled directly by MolGas constructed in 3435 without decompactors on its ownall other societies to learn that technology bought or stolen union (and later Nul as well) energy generator and reverse engineered them with various degrees of success. That assisted in fast adaptation, by around 3400 the Nul achieved almost an complete switch over of fuel to MolGas. The Nul are also the only society that developed its MolGas technology without reliance on Isah's basic blueprints and it is quite innovative on its own. Most other societies designs are mostly copies of either Union or Nul export designs. The Kermac, learning of the Nul success with MolGas technology, caused the technology wizard dismissal of 34?? for their own failure or slowness with it. Category:Civ Tech